1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display technology field, in specifically, to a method for manufacturing OLED devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, due to the excellent performance, the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) devices which belong to self-luminous devices are widely used as panel display devices. The service life of the OLED device, on the one hand, depends on the selected organic materials, on the other hand, depends on the encapsulation method of the device.
Due to the material property of the OLED device, the OLED device is prone to be metamorphous when being invaded by moisture and oxygen, thus it is prohibited that the oxygen and moisture in the external environment comes into the interior of the device to touch the sensitive organic material and electrode. In the interior of the device, the moisture or the oxygen is prone to cause the property of the OLED device to be degenerated or failed, even a little moisture will strip the organic compound layer from the electrode layer, as a result, generate the black spots will be generated and the service life of the device will be shortened. Therefore, it requires a high standard for OLED to restrain the degeneration and failure in a long course of operation, and to operate steadily with an enough service life. Especially, it is required to implement the service life test to the device, to ensure normal operation of the device in a plurality of years of daily use.
At present, the general encapsulation method is to encapsulate the devices by the cover plate glass with the Frit, as the movement of glass during the falling is limited by the Frit, the stress is concentrated. Therefore, during the test of falling or falling sphere, the broken of the paralleled long edge happens frequently, so that the requirement of the strength of the electric device can not be met. And it is not anticipated by those skilled in the art.